


Heat and Snow

by AGayMessTBH



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: A little bit of blood, AU, Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Past AU, but it’s just mentioned, takes place in the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:51:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGayMessTBH/pseuds/AGayMessTBH
Summary: Masato was going to die here, in the snow. Cold seeped into his bones, and suddenly he began to feel hot. Too hot. He heard footsteps approach him, and then he felt arms wrap around him. Everything was just too hot, he just wanted to slip away. He thought he saw the sunrise, but he couldn’t be sure because he saw stars in his eyes dancing with the falling snow around him. Then it was all fading away.And then he woke up.





	Heat and Snow

It was snowing. Masato usually liked when it snowed. A cool breeze would bite at his cheeks while the blankets of white would wash away the green ground beneath his feet. Winter was always his favorite season. His mother used to take him out to make snow angels before she died, and sometimes when he could sneak away from training he would go to their spot and make two identical angels. 

But that was before he was bleeding out, turning the crisp white snow a dark crimson. His sword was flung far away from him, useless. He was going to die here, in the snow. Cold seeped into his bones, and suddenly he began to feel hot. Too hot. He heard footsteps approach him, and then he felt arms wrap around him. Everything was just too hot, he just wanted to slip away. He thought he saw the sunrise, but he couldn’t be sure because he saw stars in his eyes dancing with the falling snow around him. Then it was all fading away.

Masato was awakened by the sound of humming. He turned his head to find the noise, but saw no one with him. This wasn’t his room. He looked down at his stomach, bandaged where the wound (that he was certain was fatal) was, and gently pressed his finger to it. It smarted, which meant everything that had happened was real. Masato, with some effort, sat up, and placed his feet onto the floor. He felt sturdy enough, so he tried to stand.

That was a mistake, because soon the room was spinning, and he fell back onto the bed. There was a creak as the bed adjusted to his weight again. The humming got closer, and there Masato saw a man with hair the color of the sunrise. He must have been the one to save him.

“Hey, take it easy,” The man approached the bed, but Masato held his hand out.

“Who are you? And why did you bring me here?”

The man smirked, “I’m Ren. I found you dying and I couldn’t leave you. Morals, and all.”

Masato shivered a bit, but refused to move back under the blankets. He didn’t want to look vulnerable in front of this man he hardly knew. The man, no Ren, studied him. Masato could feel his eyes on him. They were a soft baby blue, but the softness of the color did nothing to lessen the intensity of his gaze.

“You’re cold. Let me get you something warmer to wear.” 

Masato nodded. He was still dressed in his torn and blood soaked clothes. Ren returned with a heavy kimono. 

“You should go back under the blankets, you need to rest while you’re recovering.”

Ren moved closer to Masato, and gently began to pull off his clothes. Masato stared, wide-eyed, and grabbed Ren’s wrist. It was burning hot.

“You’re hurt, let me help you, I don’t want you to jostle your wound anymore, it might start bleeding again.” Ren held his hands up in front of him, a sign that he wouldn’t touch Masato without his consent.

After a moment of deliberation, Masato sighed and nodded, allowing Ren help him change. His hands were hot on Masato’s cold skin, leaving a lingering warmth where they touched. Masato fought back the urge to lean into Ren’s hands. Ren smirked slightly as he finished securing the kimono. It was a deep blue, adorned with a leaf pattern.

“Can I get you anything?” Ren asked, as he helped Masato move back under the covers.

“Do you have any tea?”

Ren nodded and left to go make some.

Masato watched him leave, gaze lingering on the way his hair brushed the back of his neck gently. His body still buzzed where Ren’s hands touched him. Masato pulled the blanket closer to him, trying to stop the feeling from growing.

Ren returned with a tray of tea, and set it down gently on a table in the center of the room. He gingerly took the cup and brought it over to Masato. 

“Thank you,” Masato said, and took a sip before asking, “My sword, did you grab it?”

“No I wasn’t able to carry it, I’m sorry.”

“That’s alright,” Masato sighed and pinched the bridge of nose.

His commander was surely going to presume him dead. Though, being presumed dead wouldn’t be the worst outcome of this whole situation. If Masato were dead, he wouldn’t have to shoulder the burden of living up to his father’s expectations. He wouldn’t have to rise through the ranks to protect the leader of his village. If Masato were dead he could live the quiet life he always dreamed of as a child. He could pursue music, something he always ached to do. In fact, perhaps being thought to be dead was the best outcome he could have hoped for.

“So, Mr. Knight,” Ren began as he sat beside Masato. “Why were you all alone last night?”

“I have a name, it’s Masato,” the smaller man began, eyes narrowing in annoyance, “Bandits attacked my village. One of them got a lucky shot at my stomach.”

“Wasn’t someone with you?” Ren asked.

“No, I was sent alone.”

“That was a death wish.”

“My father wanted me to prove myself,” Masato stared down at his tea as a leaf floated up to the surface. He frowned slightly, sighed, and took another sip of tea, allowing the flavor to sit on his tongue before swallowing. Ren looked at him, with those soft eyes, and put a hand overtop Masato’s.

“You’re welcome to stay here as long as you’d like. Get some sleep, I’ll wake you for dinner.”

—

It had been three days since Masato had been taken to Ren’s house, and he was finally able to stand and walk around without feeling dizzy. He wasn’t anywhere near fully recovered, but he was glad to be somewhat independent again. 

He was sitting in the living room, doing calligraphy with Ren’s old yet untouched brush and ink, when Ren approached him.

“Let’s go for a walk, you’ve been cooped up inside for too long.”

Masato, glad to stretch his legs, nodded. It was once again snowing. Masato looked up to the sky, and allowed a few of the fluffy drops to cling to his bangs. Soon the snow melted and ran down his nose. His own personal spring.

The pair walked for a bit, making small talk, when Masato found a snow bank off to the side of the trail they were walking on.

“Have you ever made a snow angel?” Masato asked.

Ren’s eyes widened slightly, “No. What’s a snow angel?”

Masato chuckled a little, but grabbed Ren’s wrist and pulled him over to the snow bank. He flopped down into the snow, pulling Ren down with him. They landed with a small crunch as the snow sank beneath them.

“Now all you do is move your arms and legs like this,” Masato demonstrated, moving his arms up and down, and legs left to right. Ren let out a chuckle, and copied him.

Soon they were standing, brushing the snow off their clothes and admiring their work. Masato let out a shiver, and Ren pulled him to his side, arm resting on his shoulder. Ren always was unreasonably warm, and this time Masato didn’t feel uncomfortable pushing himself closer to Ren’s side to soak it up. 

“They look good,” Masato stated.

Ren hummed, and they continued on their walk.

—

Soon enough the snow melted, and everything that had died during the winter once again had begun to grow. Masato was no longer hindered by his injury, but he also hadn’t left yet. He enjoyed Ren’s company, the teasing and bickering they would get up to. He felt at home here, more than he ever did at home.

They settled into an easy routine. Masato would wake up first, and make breakfast for the pair. Then Ren would leave for whatever work he did (he had never told Masato what it is he does). When he returned they would go for a walk, and maybe stop by the market to buy food. Masato would mend any clothing that was torn, or he’d do calligraphy, while Ren would hum or practice archery in the yard.

It was easy to fall into the quiet life Masato craved. He enjoyed not being forced wake at dawn to patrol the village. He liked being able to choose whether or not to train during the afternoons, and most of all he liked perusing the market without groups of people asking him about his father, and how Masato was expected to be the leader of the knights someday. Here he could just exist without any pretenses.

He also enjoyed being able to have someone to confide in. When nightmares of previous battles plagued Masato’s dreams, Ren was always there within a minute to help him calm down. He would sit with Masato, and run fingers through his hair, and whisper soft words until he felt warm all over and fell back asleep. He would hum melodies into Masato’s ear when Masato sewed or cooked. Occasionally if he saw a trinket he thought Masato would like he would bring it home, take the scolding Masato would give him about wasting money, but savoring the small smile that Masato wasn’t able to squash down.

Though, Masato could do without him bringing home a different partner every night. He couldn’t explain why, but his heart would pull whenever Ren would bring home a man or woman, give Masato a wink, and close the door to his room, a sign to not disturb them until morning. It was disappointing that Ren was so carefree with something Masato was taught was a sacred act of love and devotion, but Masato chose not to think about it. After all, Ren was allowing him to live with him. He wasn’t really one to judge other people’s habits either.

“I’m home,” Ren called.

Masato looked up from the book he was reading, and noticed no one with Ren. His heart felt light, but he didn’t want to think about why.

“You didn’t bring anyone tonight?”

“No one was interested and I won’t force anyone into something they don’t want to do.”

They stood in silence for a minute, before Masato stood to make dinner. Ren followed him like a lost puppy, and hummed a song he heard on the street as Masato made a simple stew. Masato took a quick sip of the broth, making sure it tasted right, and Ren opened up his mouth expectantly. Masato rolled his eyes slightly, but held the spoon to Ren’s lips. Ren sucked it up, and let out a satisfied moan.

“That’s so good!”

Masato flushed, and kicked Ren out of the   
kitchen to finish cooking.

—

Ren didn’t bring back anyone the next day either. He reported that he wasn’t feeling well. Masato made some soup to make the other feel better, but Ren said he simply wasn’t hungry.

He did look pale, and he had bags under his eyes. Masato doubted he slept well last night. Lifting a hand, Masato placed it on Ren’s forehead. It wasn’t warmer than usual, but it was sticky with sweat. Masato’s eyebrows furrowed, and he shooed Ren to his bed to get some rest. He fell asleep after a few minutes.

Masato felt awkward watching the other man sleep, and instead busied himself with cleaning the house, and making tea for when Ren woke up.

Masato after an hour returned to Ren’s room to check on him with a cool wash cloth in hand. Ren was flipped on his side, facing the wall. Masato sighed, and went to roll Ren over, when the other grabbed his wrist, and pulled Masato down onto the bed next to him.

“Ren,” Masato huffed, “Now is not the time to be funny.” 

He looked at Ren, but then felt his stomach drop. 

Ren’s face was still pale and he was still shimmering with sweat, but atop his head was two long horns, and his soft baby blue eyes were a deep dark red. Ren smirked slightly, and sat up next to Masato.

“Scared?” Ren huffed, leaning close. Masato could feel Ren’s breath on his lips.

“Is this a joke?” Masato bit back, slapping the washcloth against Ren’s forehead. It fell to the bed.

Ren frowned, “Hardly.”

Ren took Masato’s hands in his and lifted them to feel the horns. Masato took one in his hands, and ran his hand down them, feeling where they met his scalp. Ren let out a shiver.

“Tickles,” he stated.

Masato swallowed, “You’re a—“

“A demon. A succubus.”

Masato stared at Ren for a moment. He looked so familiar yet so foreign at the same time. 

“So you bring those people home because you need their,” Masato paused, a flush growing on his cheeks, “energy to survive.”

Ren nodded.

“How often do you need to,” Masato couldn’t find the right words to say, “recharge.”

Ren laughed at his phrasing, “Depends. I need to do something everyday to feel good. It’s not just sex, but that’s what recharges me the fastest.”

Masato nodded, “Do you need to have sex to survive?”

“Yes, but not as often.”

Masato paused. Everything he had been taught up until this point screamed at him to run. That Ren was a demon, that he should be scared. But he wasn’t. He knew this boy. He knew this boy who would hum the same song until he fell asleep. He knew this boy who would never dare to touch him without his consent. He knew this boy who was staring at him with so much worry in his eyes in this moment, that Masato couldn’t help but put his hand on his face to give him some sort of comfort. He knew Ren, and he couldn’t run from Ren.

“So then to get rid of this we just need to do something, what, romantic?” Masato asked, and rubbed his thumb across Ren’s cheek bone.

“I won’t make you do something you’re uncomfortable with just because I was foolish enough not to get laid,” Ren was deadly serious.

“I want to help you,” Masato responded, with more sincerity than he meant to.

“I could just hold you. I’ll still feel pretty sick for awhile, but hopefully I’ll be back to normal in the morning. I know you’re not ready for anything more, and I’d never ask that of you.”

Masato nodded, and moved to lay down next to Ren. Ren wrapped himself around Masato, pulling him as close as possible. Ren’s body shuddered as he pressed his nose into Masato’s hair.

“You’re okay,” Masato muttered to Ren, moving his hands overtop Ren’s, and rubbing a thumb over the back of it.

“Thanks,” Ren mumbled against Masato’s ear, breath hot.

—

Soon enough this became a part of their routine too. Each night Masato would position himself in Ren’s bed, allowing himself to doze off before the other settled beside him, pulling him close. It lessened the amount of people Ren would bring home, and Masato would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the intimacy.

It was still new. Masato had never really been allowed such moments of intimacy. Every one of his spare moments was spent training, and now he was able to just enjoy the company of another. It was nice. Though Masato was still shy and reserved with his affection, Ren was more than willing to make up for it. Now when he came home to Masato cooking he would wrap arms around his waist, and breath in Masato’s scent. All of this was new to Masato, and the feelings that came with it.

Whenever Ren would leave a lingering touch on his lower back, Masato would feel like he was burning. His face would flush, and goosebumps would travel wherever Ren’s fingers trailed. His heart felt like it would jump into his throat, and his hands would sweat.

Masato was not an idiot, and he knew that these feelings were more than platonic, but he couldn’t help but be afraid that perhaps Ren wouldn’t want to be with him. Masato was inexperienced in romance, and was still getting used to affection and touch. But he wanted to try. He wanted to try for Ren.

That night when Ren settled beside him, and shifted himself against Masato’s back, Masato flipped around and wrapped his arms around Ren in a hug. He pulled back after a moment.

“I want to kiss you,” Masato whispered, afraid to disrupt the darkness and night settling around them.

Ren looked at him in surprise. “Are you sure? You’re not just doing this for my sake, right?”

Masato shook his head, and barely brushed his lips to Ren’s, before pulling away. Ren let out a chuckle.

“A peck? You’re a tease.”

“No I’m not, a knight’s kiss is more gentle than snow.” Masato smiled at him.

“Snow hmm? Let me melt it.” Ren pressed their lips back together with a little more force.

Suddenly Masato felt hot, everywhere. Ren’s lips were firm against his own, and were gently working Masato’s open, slow enough to allow Masato to relax into the kiss, and to allow them to stop of Masato wanted to. The heat Masato felt seemed too hot for him to just be embarrassed. Maybe it was a side effect of Ren being a demon. Ren bit down gently on Masato’s bottom lip. Not enough to hurt, but enough to feel. Masato felt overwhelmed. He gently pushed Ren’s shoulder, and put some distance between them. 

“Are you okay?” Ren put a hand on Masato’s cheek.

“Hot,” Masato whispered back.

Ren hummed, and pressed his face into Masato’s neck, “A devil’s kiss is more intense than flames.” 

Masato flushed, and Ren’s lips pressed a peck to his neck.


End file.
